


Why Steve Rogers Is No Longer Welcome On Fox News, Or Any Of Its Affiliates, To Say Nothing Of Their Fundraisers

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fox News, Gen, Politics, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They probably should have vetted their guest a bit more carefully. But they didn't, and now Steve Rogers has left a burning hunk of wreckage in his wake that used to be the conservative media mouthpiece. And he didn't even raise his voice to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Steve Rogers Is No Longer Welcome On Fox News, Or Any Of Its Affiliates, To Say Nothing Of Their Fundraisers

**Author's Note:**

> First appeared here: http://mooglemisbehaving.tumblr.com/post/76693191335/knitmeapony-tygermama-oh-god-just-the
> 
> Not necessary, but probably useful for context.

It was never quiet at Fox News, but the quality of the noise had changed: things were painfully audible now that the chatter had always drowned out before. The nervous rattle of keyboards. The sharp clacking of every sexy-but-not-too-sexy pair of high heels. The discordant whine, just on the edge of hearing, of the monitors behind the pundits' desk.

It was the day after the interview with Steve Rogers. The day after the man they all expected to be their new poster boy had strode onto the set and proceeded to firmly, politely declare himself an ally of every horrible thing they all worked so hard to dismantle. Obamacare. A fifteen-dollar minimum wage. Amnesty, even citizenship, for undocumented immigrants. Legal abortions, which he insisted would see a downward trend if the schools started offering comprehensive sex education.  _Gay marriage,_ for God's sake.

The execs had tried to get the whole thing off the air and out of sight, but some rat bastard had uploaded the whole thing to YouTube and now Jon Stewart had material for the next  _week._  Damage control so far had been limited to  _Fox and Friends_ speculating about SHIELD drugging and brainwashing Captain America into supporting their anti-American agenda. Sarah Palin had told the Drudge Report that she was almost certain Steve Rogers was the Beast foretold in the Book of Revelations, who would be given dominion over the Earth by his dread master, Barack Obama. Sean Hannity had been recorded ranting semi-coherently about how not even Traditional America had Traditional American Values anymore. Rush Limbaugh had been hospitalized after suffering a massive coronary.

Almost a third of Fox's office drones, middle managers and copywriters had handed in their resignations that morning. Half the interns just didn't show up for their shifts. Those that did crept fearfully about their tasks, hardly daring to breathe lest they be set upon by a foaming Bill O'Reilly or worse, Megyn Kelly. Every time their paths crossed and their eyes met, a question flashed between them, unspoken but unmistakable:

_Do you think Al Jazeera is hiring?_


End file.
